For a conventional scroll compressor, presented is an art in which a first thrust bearing is provided between a counter weight (balance weight) and a movable scroll (a revolving scroll), and a second thrust bearing is provided between the counter weight (balance weight) and a housing (frame) (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).